Point of Interest
by MarvelousManga
Summary: My first shot at a KenUno fic. Rated for later chapters and language. Will have actionromancecomedyetc eventually! XD Critique is encouraged and greatly appreciated! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**If I did...this pairing wouldn't be fanfiction. XD**

**_Proulogue_**

Why...

For the life of him he couldn't figure it out...

Such a simple question...yet the answer...It didn't make any sense...

At least...He was sure it wouldn't had he known what it was.

Why...

Why did she love him?

Not that he was complaining...it was great. Different, yeah, but amazing none the less.

But it was so strange...A guy like him...a girl like her...it was something straight out of a fairytale gone wrong. Like the damsel ending up with the villainous monster. That's pretty much what it felt like...only there was no fancy prancing hero to cut in and steal her away. And better yet...she didn't want one to. He knew that...and she knew that he knew. She let him know it herself every chance she got. Not in that way exactly...not with words...but as crazy as it was, it was the easiest way to describe it.

This was quite a bit of strange thinking coming from a guy like him...

But it had it's logical reason...

...Fairytales didn't make any sense either.

He sat on the roof of his squad's barracks, overlooking the whole of soul society. It was a spectacular view if you were into that kind of thing or happened to be looking or focused. But the scenery stretched before him wasn't what he saw. Instead, the night before flashed before of his eyes. The scene was still so fresh in his mind...spectacular...vibrant...and real.

He could still taste the intoxication playing on his senses as he swallowed a deep breath of morning air. The captain closed his eyes as a light breeze brushed over his features, blowing a strand of loose raven hair across his face...

Oh yes...

...This was definitely going to be an interesting day...

--------------------

MM - Very short, I'm sorry...Not really much of an author, am I? -;; I'm more of an artist So I'm sorry if this turns out terrible. Critique is appreciated! But if you're an ass about it...I'll...probably ignore you...and..now...I'm being an ass...well..Other than that, yeah! Please Review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Dangerous Waters

**Chapter 1:**

**Dangerous Waters**

**For disclaimer, see prologue, for I am lazy!**

-----------------------

Bells jingled lightly in the crisp early breeze. Yachiru hadn't woken up yet, so Zaraki Kenpachi was up wandering around...and kind of enjoying the silence that he rarely seemed to experience anymore.

Well...at least with his squad being so damn loud about everything they did. But it added to their charm and gave reason as to why they were in his squad to begin with. They were insane, obnoxious, and very easily talked into a fight...

...Just like him.

Still, they had their downside. None of them were as strong as he'd have liked them to be, save Ikkaku, Yumichika and of course, his miniscule vice captain. But they were stronger than the rest of the squads...so that made it easier to bare. He shrugged it off and kept his steady pace. But then a thought struck him. A thought that made his blood run cold.

A thought about his vice captain.

How would she react when she found out about this...about her...about what happened? Yachiru was very territorial ...especially with him. He was the only thing she had...and she was really the only thing he had too for a long time. He had a feeling it would be messy...at least at first...until she really gripped the idea. She would probably get defensive and angry...and hate her...

...And hate him...

He sighed, annoyed. This was going to be hard to explain...but Yachiru was smart...she would understand in time. Though, it wasn't really her intelligence he was worried about...

It was her temper. Yachiru never really got emotional about anything, much like himself. But this...this was something she'd never experienced before...

...Also much like himself.

It had been going on for a while now, true. But it was still very tightly under wraps. Neither of them spoke of it...nothing had changed between them socially...

Not during the day anyway...

But last night may have been the red flag to the others...it was a stupid choice to make...

But at the time...it was beyond worth it.

Bells jingled again as the captain shook the reminiscence out of his head. That wasn't the point right now...that wasn't important. Not at the moment...

He ran a hand down his face, trying to figure out something to do...something to say to cover their tracks...something..._anything._

Of course...there _had_ been sake involved...

Dammit...Yachiru already knew he didn't get drunk easily.

But then...it was one of _Shunsuei's_ little 'get togethers'...That meant lots and lots of sake...

...But everyone there knew that he hadn't had nearly enough...

Damn you body mass...

_Damn you to hell..._

It was a fact that Yachiru hadn't personally been there...He'd made sure Ikkaku and Yumichika looked after her. He couldn't have her getting into sake...that was like pulling a pin on a grenade and then swallowing the damn thing.

It was just plain stupid.

But the story would circulate, he was sure...They always do...especially since Matsumoto and Isane had seen them. Isane wasn't a threat...seeing as it was her captain as well...but Matsumoto now had gossip...and the women in soul society seemed to _love_ gossip. He knew this because Yumichika would often come back to Squad Eleven with said gossip.

Some were funny he had to admit, but some were just...you just didn't want to hear them.

So there was no doubt in his mind that Yumichika would hear it, tell Ikkaku and, Ikkaku, being the good, loyal guy he is, will do his best to keep it from spreading, ask Kenpachi himself about the incident, and of course, either not realize that Yachiru is hiding somewhere in the room or is listening intently at the door.

He hung his head in defeat. There was no way to save them. He would never hear the end of it...Maybe he should go and see Retsu now...maybe she had an idea. She was smart...there had to be something brilliant hiding in that braid of hers...

With that, the captain lifted his head in the direction (he believed) would be Squad four's building, and headed that way. There had to be something they could do...

There _had_ to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MM: Oh wow that was written fast...And I'm really not happy with it...I'm sorry if it's wishwashy and strange...I'm getting used to my own writing style..I'm sorry --; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer...and better... And more organized...**

**Please R&R! Critique welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2: Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer Is In The First Chapter! XD

Wow! I'm glad you guys like this story! I hope it lives up to your expectations!! w Anyway! Here's chapter 2!

--------------------------------------------

The barracks had a hustling energy in the air as the captain entered, causing most of the members of squad four to forget what they were doing and run into things...some just froze all together. He didn't notice. It happened too often for him to waste time paying attention to it anyway. He needed to find Retsu. She'd know what to do. He was sure of it.

A young member of the squad hurried past him, doing his best not to look him in the eyes. He recognized him, he didn't remember his name, but he'd been with Ichigo when they'd met for the first time. Yeah, that was the one that passed out.

…Figures he'd be in this squad.

Reaching a quick arm out, he grabbed the small boy by the collar, lifting him off the ground. This was much to the boys alarm apparently, because he started quaking violently and saying things like 'I'm sorry!' and 'I'll watch where I'm going!'

Needless to say, the urge to smack the kid across the face and tell him to get a grip was very strong. But Kenpachi denied it by simply telling him to shut up, which he did immediately.

"Where's your captain?" He asked, glancing again around the barracks. The squad members were now all staring at him, wondering what would happen to their comrade. He could see some members of his squad in their cots, looking like they were egging him on to fight the boy, and other members of assorted squads trying to get a better view of the situation.

The terrified-looking boy responded by pointing behind him, causing a brow to lift on the captain.

"My my, Zaraki-taichou, I always thought you would be the last person in the world who had to be told to pick on someone your own size." A voice came from exactly where the shaky kid had pointed. Zaraki turned his head to see Unohana Retsu looking up at him with the same ever-present calm smile that she always wore. "Now, you didn't come all the way here just to bully Hanatarou-san, did you?" She asked as she looked from the captain to the poor shivering seventh chair that was caught in his grasp.

Zaraki lowered the boy to the ground, to the spectators' dismay, and turned to her completely. "We gotta talk." He said bluntly, getting yet another reaction from his 'audience'.

Unohana nodded and her face became more serious. "Yes….we do."

"So…your squad hasn't heard yet either then?" Retsu asked, closing the door behind them as they entered her office.

"Nah. No one from my squad witnessed it…But Yumichika has a way with hearing things. He tends to get news fast no matter where it happens. It's only a matter of time before they come to me about it." He said, leaning against the nearest wall.

"They?" She asked, offering him a cup of tea.

He declined, "Everything Yumichika knows, Ikkaku will know soon afterward. And directly after he knows, they both come to me. It's like a tag team."

"Ah. I see." She responded, taking a seat opposite him. "So…Yachiru-san will know soon then too, won't she…?"

Kenpachi clenched his jaw. "….Yeah…"

"How do you think she'll react?" Retsu asked in a bit of a solemn tone, seeing his reaction to her previous question.

"…I 'dunno..." He admitted with a bit of an annoyed sigh. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually…"

"Oh?" She put her cup down on a small end table beside her seat. "You think she won't take it well..?"

"I _know_ she won't take it well…not at first anyway…" He said, crossing his arms and looking down for a moment. "…I just don't know how bad it's gonna be…" He added, looking out the large window behind her desk. "…She'll probably completely hate you after this."

"Yes…but I'd understand." She said simply, following his gaze out the window.

"Really?" Kenpachi looked back at her, a bit surprised.

"Well think about it, Kenpachi-kun…You're her life. You mean everything to Yachiru. And it's going to seem like I'm trying to take you away from her." She answered in a calm voice. "To be honest, if I were in her position, I would hate me too."

There was really nothing he could say to respond to that. He just kind of thought about it and nodded.

"That's why you have to show her that she'll never be second place. Not to me or anyone else." She added, sharply reestablishing eye contact with him. "You have to make sure that she knows that she'll always be first in your heart."

That was a good point…and definitely true, they both knew that. But would _Yachiru_ believe him? And how the hell was he supposed to explain that? He wasn't the 'heart-to-heart chat' kind of guy. It would just be weird and completely unusual…Plus that would only make it seem like more of a lie.

Unohana stood and made her way over to the other. She brought her hand to his face, pulling it to face her own, and smiled gently again. "She's a smart girl, Kenpachi-kun. She knows how much you care about her." She gave him a light kiss, causing her to stand on her tiptoes momentarily. "Don't worry." She said, returning her feet completely to the ground. "I'm sure she'll understand one day."

* * *

MM: Woo! Unohana's there now! It's a crappy ending, I know, but the next chapter is better I promise. Everyone's favorite dynamic duo gets to come in! XD 


	4. Chapter 3: Interrupted Thought Process

Two in a row! Alright!! Hope ya like it! Enjoy

------------------------------------------------

Zaraki got back to his own squad's building shortly after his somewhat scary visit with the Fourth Company. Closing the door to his office, rarely visited as it may be, he allowed himself to collapse onto the smallish sofa in the corner. He ran an exasperated hand over his features and closed his eyes. It was only a matter of time before-

"TAICHOU!"

Damn…they really were impeccable weren't they?

Ikkaku's silhouette was visible on the other side of his door. And he was sure Yumichika was right behind him.

"What?" He answered in a bored tone…Otherwise known as 'come in'.

And, speak of the devil; they came in just as he thought they would. One right after the other, looking shocked, panicked, and closing the door immediately behind them.

Ikkaku had to stop and stare for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts on why this had to be a lie. Yumichika on the other hand looked rather pleased with the news…almost like he'd been waiting for something like this to come up.

It was almost scary.

"Taichou…this…it's not true, right? I mean…Not…not…You couldnt've…with…" Ikkaku stuttered, obviously terrified by the announcement. Finally giving up his denial, he looked at his captain with an almost pleading expression. "You're not gonna make us be…_nice_ to them are you?

"Oh no…That'd be too much hard work gone to waste, eh Taichou?" Yumichika giggled. "Besides, he's hooked up with the captain, not the entire squad."

Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's collar at that point, a very dire look on his features. "_To be with the captain __**IS**__ to be with the squad!"_He clarified through gritted teeth. "Don't you get it?! It's _all or nothing with women!" _He added, returning to his horrified tone.

"Oh, pshawf." Yumichika shooed him away by waving his hand in front of his face. "Unohana-Taichou knows better than to try and make Zaraki-taichou change. He's more stubborn than anyone else in this company, and she has a hard enough time with us little guys."

"Oh PLEASE! She says jump and they ask 'how high' halfway into the air!" Ikkaku retorted, throwing himself into the armchair nearest to the door. "She's gonna be demanding! And needy! And expecting you to heed to her every little whim!"

"And how do you know that?"

_**"Because she's a woman!" **_Ikkaku growled at his disbelieving comrade. "It's what they _**do**_."

Yumichika paused for a moment, giving his a puzzled look.

"…Are you _sure_ you're not gay?"

Kenpachi thought his third chairman was going to explode. Or rip his self-proclaimed beautiful friends' head off and get blood all over the place. And he didn't like blood that he didn't get to spill. So before the conversation could get anymore…interesting…the captain decided to remind his underlings that he was actually present in the room.

"So is anyone gonna ask if what _really_ happened before we jump to conclusions, or am I just rockin' the boat here?" He asked, making his voice audible above the grinding of Ikkaku's teeth and the giggling of Yumichika.

Both subordinates turned to face their captain, looking a bit embarrassed that they'd started the conversation about him _without_ him. "Sorry." They responded in unison.

"So then, are you saying it isn't true?" Ikkaku asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No. It's true. I just want to know what you heard happened."

This time he thought Ikkaku would die. Either of embarrassment or shock, he was guessing.

Yumichika piped up, of course, with an answer to his pondering. "Well…" He began, making himself comfortable in the chair near, but a safe distance from, Ikkaku. He always got really creepy when he was sharing gossip for some reason.

"I got the story from Matsumoto-chan-" He paused, noting his captains 'I-knew-it' expression, and threw up a halting hand, "-who _only_ told me because she thought it would be safe knowing you're _my_ captain." He added in her defense. "I gather there was something about Shunsui's place last night, some kind of party…and a wall was involved…"

Ikkaku threw a hand over his own face, making a pained expression that he obviously didn't want his captain to see.

Kenpachi nodded. "…Yeah, pretty much…"

And Ikkaku struck again with an agonizing noise of disbelief.

"Calm down, dammit, we didn't do that much." He reassured his twitching third-chair in an annoyed tone. "I don't know why you're worried…we _were_ pretty blasted."

"You don't get drunk, Taichou."

_Damn._

"Okay so we were under-blasted, but we did still have quite a bit to drink."

"Was _she_ drunk?"

"…Either way I answer that I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Yumichika heaved a sigh. "So Zaraki-taichou has gotten himself a girlfriend then, has he?" He smiled in an extremely feminine way, like a teenage girl who'd just seen a really romantic movie.

Ikkaku, again, sounded like he would give way at any moment. "Not fourth squad…why fourth squad…?" He was moaning to himself quietly.

"Aren't you all terrified of her?" Kenpachi asked, directing his attention back to Madarame.

This made the third-chair pause. It was true, after all, that the entire eleventh squad, save Kenpachi himself and Yachiru, was scared of her. Even he and Yumichika had done their best to steer clear of her when harassing her subordinates. "Yeah...so?"

"Why?"

"I…I dunno…she's scary…She just pops up outta nowhere and…looks at you with….demonic eyes...like she's looking through your soul…" He said with a shiver running down his spine. He'd had one run in with her when he was being treated for his injuries after the Ichigo battle. He'd…tried to get out of there early so he could fight again. Needless to say, it was not the best idea. "But her voice stays exactly the same no matter how angry she is with you! It's creepy!"

"Well _I_ think she's lovely." Yumichika admitted proudly. "She seems very nice, and she'd probably be really strong if you ever brought her into a battle to actually fight." He put a thoughtful finger over his lips though, seeming to process another side to the argument. "But Ikkaku's right…she can be a bit scary can't she?"

"Alright alright, enough, I get it." Kenpachi hushed them both. "So she's strong, she's 'lovely', she scares you and she doesn't have to try hard to do it." He said, compacting all of their conversation into a sentence. "…What's not to like?"

"Her hair." Yumichika answered.

Both Ikkaku and Kenpachi stared at him a minute, making Yumichika look from one to the other, wondering what he said.

"What? I think she should wear it differently…it does nothing for her figure if it's blocking it all the time…"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and sat upright. "So are you the only two who know, beside Matsumoto and I-…uh…damn…what was her name?"

"Isane?" Ikkaku asked. "She knows too?!"

"They were there, yeah."

There he went again with those dying noises…

"Next thing you're gonna say is it wasn't the first time anything happened between you two!" Ikkaku added, exasperated and sinking into his chair.

Kenpachi and Yumichika exchanged glances.

Wait…what the- how did Yumichika know? Fuck it. Yumichika _always_ knew.

Ikkaku noticed the exchange and nearly died again.

"How long?" He said after a while of easing his breath and organizing his thoughts.

"You really wanna know? It might be bad for your health." Zaraki asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I do!" Yumichika chirped, getting all wiggly like he always did when he got excited.

Ikkaku nodded, bracing himself.

"Remember the fight with Ichigo?"

Ikkaku cringed like he knew it was coming.

"It goes way before that."

This made Ikkaku and Yumichika's jaws drop to the floor.

"That was a joke by the way." He told them, smirking lightly that he got that reaction out of both of them. "It was right after my fight. Kind of. We didn't actually…y'know, _do_ anything until after they left. But it was kinda _there_, y'know."

Yumichika wiggled again. "That's so cute!" He said, knowing that tone made his captain grind his teeth.

"I knew it." Ikkaku said, sinking back down into the chair.

"So now that you know…go away." Kenpachi told them, getting a huff out of Yumichika.

"Wait, Taichou." Ikkaku began, getting up from his seat. "…What about Yachiru…?"

Was everyone going to ask him the same question?

"I haven't told her yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I donno yet!" Kenpachi growled, revealing his stress on the situation.

"Well…you should probably do it soon…in case it gets out." Yumichika added. "We won't tell a soul, but you know how these things are."

"Yeah yeah, I got it. I'll tell her as soon as I see her." He said, making him pause finally. "Where is she, anyway?"

Both his subordinates shrugged and had unknowing expressions.

"Huh...Anyway, I'm gonna get outta here, and so are the two of you. Move it." He said, getting up and heading to the door. The three of them exited the building and split off into separate ways. Ikkaku to the main barracks to wake the rest of the squad for training, Yumichika to the company record room because he was one of the few who actually did paperwork, and Kenpachi to find Yachiru, wherever she may be.

She had a tendency to pop out of nowhere and land on his shoulder right on schedule, so he figured it wouldn't be too long before he found her or vice versa. With that in mind, he began toward nowhere in particular, sure that his pink haired accomplice would find him in no time at all.

MM: Well how did you enjoy that? I hope you enjoyed it all… …That'd work for me…; Aw I didn't know making Ikkaku rant like that could be so much fun! Hopefully they made you laugh. I was laughing when I was writing it. . But then..I'm easily amused…XD


	5. Chapter 4: Moment of Truth

….Search mode…..Initiated…..

….Motion Sensors….Activated……..

….Searching…..

….Searching…..

….Target Found….

….

….Target Locked….

….Weapon….

….Deployed….

"KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

There was an all too quick blur of pink and black, and then…there was nothing…which only meant one thing.

"Hey, Yachiru." Kenpachi said, peeling the small girl from her present attachment…which happened to be his face. "I was lookin' for you. Where've you been?"

"I was at the place getting stuff!" The small girl giggled, settling herself on his right shoulder after being placed there.

"At the place…getting…stuff…" Kenpachi repeated, raising what would have been an eyebrow, if he'd had one. "Wow, That…That really paints a picture, doesn't it?" He said, sarcastically pointing out her lack of detail.

She giggled, ignoring his comment. "Yup! You want some, Ken-chan?" She asked, appearing on the top of his head and whipping out a large bag of candy to dangle in front of his face.

He fought the urge to back his face up, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. "Uh…No…I'm good." He said, making a bit of a face at the all too brightly colored assortment.

"Okaaaay, but don't complain when it's all gone…" She warned him, retrieving the candies and re-settling herself.

Kenpachi nodded his own 'yeah-whatever' fashion. Missing out on a bag of candy wasn't really an earth-shattering event at the moment. Well, maybe to Yachiru…but…that was beside the point. He had to tell her eventually. She was here now…why not?

….Because she was here….

…Now…

…And he still had no idea what to say or how to say it.

How did they do it in all those stupid movies that Yumichika was always watching? Breaking news like this to people…

…Stupid chick flicks…Like he was gonna pull that one off…even if he wanted to.

Which he didn't…

No….

….Because…That would be stupid….

And…really cheesy…

………..and lame…..

….And…what the hell was wrong with Yumichika? Watching movies…

Kenpachi closed his eyes in annoyance. He had to focus. This was important, dammit! He didn't have time to be wasting. He had to tell her before the rest of Soul Society found out about what happened…And it would no doubt reach the young Vice-Captain's ears before the lowers heard…

Thinking about it was exhausting….There had to be some way to-

"Ken-chan?"

"Hm?" The captain snapped back into reality, hearing his vice's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're thinking, Ken-chan…that's not like you…"

The way she said that last remark made him pause to wonder if she meant it as an insult or not.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked, almost in a childish rhythm.

"Nothin'." Was the only response he felt like giving at the moment. There was still no way he could word what he was thinking.

"It's not nice to lie, Ken-chan."

"Who said I was lying?"

"You did, Ken-chan!"

"When?"

"When you lied!" She yelled at him in that worried/pouting voice that she always did when trying to prove she was right.

Kenpachi huffed. Yeah. It was official. She knew him too damn well.

"Alright…" He took a breath. "You wanna know what I'm thinkin', Yachiru?"

She nodded excitedly…

And then…

"AND THEN _WHAT?!" _Yumichika almost fell out of his seat.

Kenpachi had his face in his hands, giving him a very rare look of shame and slight embarrassment.

"I couldn't do it." He said, annoyed at both himself, and the presence of the two he'd just kicked out of his office not even an hour ago.

"WHAT?!" Both the men responded at the same time.

"BUT!! BUT YOU CAN'T JUST END THE STORY THERE!!" Yumichika yelled, desperate to get a better story out of his captain.

"I thought you were going to tell her, Taichou!" Ikkaku yelled, also slightly disappointed in the outcome.

"I SAID I COULDN'T, ALRIGHT?!" Kenpachi growled at them, slamming his hands down and raising himself threateningly from his seat in a very jolted manner.

The other two shut their mouths as soon as they'd opened them to gape.

Kenpachi glared at them both for a moment, regaining a steady breathing pattern, and then reseated himself with a very aggravated sigh. "Look, just make sure no one else knows about this…and if they do, either make sure they don't spread it, or kill 'em, I don't care." He told them in a calmer tone, putting a hand to his forehead again. "Just…Don't let Yachiru hear it from anyone but me, got it?" There was still a very light snarl in his voice and on his features, but he gave the order in a way that made both men understand their captains' reasoning.

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku said. "..In fact, I saw Matsumoto-san not long ago…She agreed not to let anyone in on it…" He pointed out, "…But…then she wouldn't tell me what happened either…"

Yumichika giggled at that. "Oh So Ikkaku-san likes juicy gossip too, eh?"

"What?! I never said- I just- Shut up!!"

Kenpachi even grinned a bit at the argument now taking place. It was his substitute for a laugh for now. But it didn't last too long. He'd probably head back over to Unohana's squad…maybe later on tonight…when it wasn't so busy. Until then he had to make sure Yachiru was preoccupied…that someone didn't let anything slip…But he needed to see Shunsui too…

Damn…who could he get to watch Yachiru for the rest of the day?

He knew that the other members of the squad weren't exactly…fit for a job like her….she was rather….difficult for the inexperienced shinigami.

So….

Who had annoyed him that badly?

He looked up through his fingers, seeing Ikkaku getting very red and yelling at a very giddy Yumichika…

And a grin spread across his features once more.


End file.
